


Vid: Follow My Feet

by catnap332



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnap332/pseuds/catnap332
Summary: "The high road's steady and steep, and the low road's easy and deep." John tries to be a good person, but mostly fails, until he meets Finch.Spoilers for Season 1 and 2 only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This video was created September 2013.  
> Artist is The Unlikely Candidates.

Download: High quality [Mediafire 101mb mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2sd189om1ro4n47/Follow+My+Feet.mp4)  
Lower quality [Mediafire 36.3mb avi](http://www.mediafire.com/?1g23bmca4ogeb3i)


End file.
